The present invention relates to a self-service terminal (SST). In particular the invention relates to an automated teller machine (ATM).
In some countries, it is becoming common for ATMs to be owned by and located within retail outlets such as convenience stores. Typically, a retailer is given a fee for each transaction conducted on an ATM that the retailer owns. As these ATMs are owned by a retailer rather than by a financial institution, the retailer is able to choose any color scheme for the ATM. This has the disadvantage that a financial institution is not able to brand each ATM using its corporate color-scheme. Another disadvantage is that users may avoid certain ATMs because they do not like the particular color scheme that is used.
It is among the objects of embodiments of the present invention to obviate or mitigate one or more of these disadvantages or of other disadvantages associated with conventional SSTs.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a self-service terminal having a fascia characterized in that the fascia has an adaptable appearance so that the terminal is operable, on identifying a user, to modify the appearance of the fascia to an appearance associated with the user.
By virtue of this aspect of the invention a self-service terminal is operable to change its appearance once it identifies a user, thereby allowing, for example, a financial institution to brand a third party terminal while the terminal is being used by one of the financial institution""s customers. This also allows the terminal to have a neutral appearance when not in use, and a multi-colored appearance when being used. This also allows the terminal to display different color schemes when the terminal is being operated by different users.
The appearance associated with the user may correspond to the corporate color scheme used by an institution with which the user is associated. Alternatively, the appearance associated with the user may be an appearance selected by the user, such as the color scheme of the user""s favorite sports team.
The terminal may also have additional exterior panels that have an adaptable appearance so that the exterior panels can also present multiple color schemes depending on the identity of the user.
Preferably, once the user has been identified, the terminal is able to access data relating to the appearance associated with the user.
The data relating to the appearance associated with the user may be stored remotely from the terminal, for example, in an authorization server or host computer; alternatively, the data may be held locally in the terminal, or in an identification token, such as a magnetic stripe card or Smart card, retained by the user.
Preferably, the fascia comprises one or more at least partially translucent portions.
Preferably, the terminal adapts its appearance using one or more of a plurality of differently colored lights located behind the translucent portions. Alternatively, the terminal adapts its appearance using one or more materials that have a color that is dependent on a voltage applied to the material.
The appearance associated with a user may comprise a single color scheme, or may comprise a plurality of color schemes, so that one color scheme is displayed for a first time period, and then a second color scheme is displayed for a second time period. The second color scheme may be that chosen by the user.
The terminal may be an ATM.
According to second aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of adapting the appearance of a fascia of a self-service terminal characterized by the steps of: providing the fascia with a first color scheme; identifying a user; retrieving information relating to a color scheme associated with that user; and changing the appearance of the fascia from the first color scheme to the retrieved color scheme.
The method may comprise the further step of: on detecting a user having completed a transaction, reverting to the first color scheme.